Un long dimanche de Fyençailles
by Pikshii
Summary: Kurogane s'attendait sûrement à tout en se levant ce matin, sauf à ça. Des personnages complètement déjantés... sans une goutte d'alcool! Par contre, on peut pas en dire autant de l'auteur... *hips* Enjoy!


Bonjour les gens! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! *keuf keuf* Hm, un tour vraiment, mais vraiment très douteux: Voici une... fic... humoristique... enfin, j'ai essayé. xD Je présente toutes mes sincères excuses à J-P Jeunet, ma fic n'a aucun rapport avec son film mais je trouvais que ce titre était tellement bien assorti... Enfin, vous verrez bien... Si vous vous en sortez vivants... *se reçoit une poêle* J'ai corrigé ma fic seule et à une heure tardive, désolée s'il subsiste des erreurs. ^^'

Disclaimer: TRC ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient aux Clamp, heureusement! (Ou pas? *zbaaaf*)

Note: Apparition de quelques clins d'oeil par ci par là... Pas de spoil sur Tsubasa, sauf peut-être sur le passé de Fye, si vous ne le connaissez pas... Et j'ai lu Death Note jusqu'au 12. Pourquoi je dis ça? Euh, non, pour rien, Pourquoi?

* * *

« Kuro-chaaaan…. »

Ignorer. Oui, Kurogane, ignore le, ça vaudra mieux pour ta santé mentale. Ignore cet imbécile de Fye, et respire calmement… Tiens, pardonne le aussi pendant que tu y es, il ne fait pas exprès d'être si horripilant, il est traumatisé par la mort de son frère, le pauvre… n'est-ce pas?

« Kuro-kurooo… Je sais que tu ne dors pas… »

Fye avait à présent le doigt fermement appuyé sur le front de son « ami » à sens unique. Kurogane ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement mécontent sans ouvrir les yeux pour autant.

« … Kurogane… Je t'aime… »

L'interpellé sursauta à cette dernière phrase et, maintenant bien réveillé, fixait Fye d'un air hébété. Ces mots, murmurés sensuellement, lui avaient donné des frissons. …Eh, attendez. Quoi?

« …pas! Oooh, Kuro-sama ne réagit qu'à ce genre de déclarations? Ce pourrait il que Kuro-toutou soit en manque _d'amour_? »

Pas comme si Kurogane s'attendait à quelque chose, oh, non. Mais… Il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir très mal à _un endroit très précis. _…Enfin, à deux endroits, maintenant qu'il avait démoli sa table de chevet en chêne-véritable-renforcé-au-béton-armé d'un coup de poing rageur qui aurait volontiers trouvé place sur la tête d'un charmant blondinet.

« Toi… Toi… Je crois que ton moment est venu, tu dira bonjour à ton frère de ma part, d'accord?

- Puuu! Kuro-pi fait très peur à Mokona!

- Ah non, tu vas pas en plus imiter cette bestiole!

- Pourquoi pas? Je te plairais pas, avec de longues oreilles? »

Pour imager cette idée, Fye bougeait d'un air enfantin ses mains au dessus de sa tête pour mimer des oreilles de lapin. Kurogane eu soudainement une envie inexplicable de meurtre rapide et efficace. Peut-être qu'un coup sec derrière la nuque…

« KUROGANE! De-derrière toi! C'est… C'EST TON PÈRE! »

Fye regardait, horrifié, quelque chose qu'il pointait d'un doigt tremblant. Kurogane, dont le sang ne fit qu'un tour, (Bah oui, il allait pas se fatiguer à en faire deux) se retourna lentement, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Son air blasé revint pourtant très rapidement.

« …Tu te fous de moi?! C'est… Un lampadaire?

- Mais t'es con ou quoi? Elle c'est… C'EST TA MERE! »

Ignorer. Oui, Kurogane, ignore le, ça vaudra mieux pour ta santé mentale.

…Attendez. C'est pas déjà vu quelque part, ça?

« Soudain, sans prévenir, Kurogane attira à lui un Fye désorienté. Passant délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, Kurogane approcha son visage de celui qu'il aimait du plus profond de son cœur; les deux hommes ne nièrent plus l'attirance mutuelle qui les liait et leurs lèvres…

- EH OH ATTENDS LA! Tu fous quoi au juste, crétin?

- Roh, tu n'es même pas drôle Kuro-kuro, tu vois bien que je prédis l'avenir, voyons! L'amooouuur que tu éprouves pour moi n'est plus à prouver! »

Une veine vint palpiter sur le front d'un ninja qui fermait les yeux pour ne plus avoir à regarder _la chose_ qu'il avait devant les yeux. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il débita lentement ces quelques mots:

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Gay. Ok? »

Le sourire qui fendit le visage de Fye n'annonçait rien de bon. Vraiment. Alors quand il se mit à rire d'un rire diabolique machiavélique horrifique et mécanique, Kurogane en eu des sueur froides.

« Mais je le saiiis, Kuro-pon. Tu n'es jamais gai, après tout, alors que moi je le montre ouvertement, tu vois? Tu vois comme je suis heureux, mon Kuro-chou? …Oh, c'est bon, pas la peine de me fixer méchamment comme ça mon Kuro, je vais rougir! …Oui bon, ok, je sais que tu n'es pas homosexuel, juste… Fyesexuel! »

Fye l'avait sûrement prévu et esquiva de justesse le poing de Kurogane qui alla finir sa course dans la fenêtre la plus proche qui accusa un impact tellement gros que même Karglace* n'y pouvait plus rien. En fait, il aurait mieux valu que le poing atteigne sa cible car quand le ninja se retourna, il avait une aura constituée de jolies flammes. C'est beau, la colère!

« Attends mon Kuro-toutou! Il faut que je fasse un truc avant que tu abîmes mon joli visage! »

Kurogane était trop furieux pour relever l'étrange position qu'avait pris Fye; il s'était assis en tailleur par terre, les mains jointes, et murmurait des mots incompréhensibles.

Le ninja eut un temps de réaction assez long avant de demander d'un air désabusé:

« Quoi? Tu pries les dieux pour pas que je te démolisse le crâne, c'est ça?

- Sshh! Ca se voit, quand même, non? Je rentre en communication avec mon frère! Faut bien que je le prévienne que je vais rentrer plus vite que prévu! Je vais lui expliquer que tu as décidé de me tuer au lieu de savourer d'intenses moments avec moi, tu comprends? Bon, il va être déçu le pauvre, et risque fortement de te hanter toute ta vie mais bon, si tu veux je lui dirais que tu m'as tué en me fouettant trop fo…

- MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE OUI?! »

Soudain, sans prévenir, Kurogane attira à lui un Fye désorienté. Passant délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, Kurogane approcha son…

« Putain mais je fais quoi là? Tu vas arrêter de m'hypnotiser ou des trucs dans le genre ou quoi?!

- Mais j'ai rien fait! Je t'avais dit que tout à l'heure je prédisait l'avenir! »

Kurogane poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, avant de fermer les yeux et vider son esprit. Ne penser à rien. Et surtout ne pas penser à des mèches blondes, des yeux bleus, des… Arg! Se calmer. Respirer…

« J'ai besoin d'amooour, des bisous des câlins j'en veux, tous les jouuurs, j'suis comme çaaa… »

Bon. On va dire que le blond n'aide pas à la concentration. Pas du tout coopératif, en fait.

Soudain, la porte vola en éclat.

« Monsieur Fye! Monsieur Kurogane! »

Ok. Donc si le môme s'y met aussi, ça ne va pas le faire _du tout. _En plus, une si belle porte… Hm, bref.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Shaolan-kun? Un problème avec Sakura? Oh, je vois, elle a accouché d'un autre Shaolan, c'est ça? Bah tu vois, ça t'apprendra que… il faut se protéger, mon petit Shaolan! La contraception, tu connais? »

Fye avait encore son habituel sourire complètement décalé et devant un Shaolan gêné, démentant ses propos timidement et ne savant plus où se mettre, Kurogane se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

« Bon, gamin, soit un homme et ne te laisse pas décontenancer par un idiot, d'accord? Tu es venu pour quoi? »

Approuvant son professeur et ami d'un hochement de tête et en essayant d'ignorer une voix qui s'indignait à coup de « Hey! Kuro-chan a insulté son amour de toujours! », Shaolan reprit la parole.

« Tout à l'heure… Light est passé. Il disait que l'homosexualité c'est horrible et qu'il n'avouerait jamais qu'il aime L… Euh… Ah! Oui, et qu'il avait écrit vos noms dans le Death Note. »

Kurogane ne pu s'empêcher de plisser les yeux d'incompréhension.

« C'est quoi cette blague? Vous avez tous trop consommé d'alcool, c'est ça?

- Mais, mais, mais, Kuro-sama ne connaît pas _Death Note_? Quel inculte! Bref. Ne t'inquiète pas Shaolan, j'ai remplacé quelques pages du cahier, là où il a écrit nos noms. On ne risque pas de mourir aujourd'hui! …Enfin, tout dépend de l'humeur de notre cher Kuro. »

Shaolan eut l'air soulagé et sortit de la chambre le sourire aux lèvres. Personne ne saura jamais qu'il murmura un « Merde, raté » dans le couloir, hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes.

Dans la chambre, Le fier ninja était assailli de questions existentielles.

« C'est qui Layte? Et « Elle »? Et Dessnaute? Je comprends vraiment plus rien…

- …Oooh, ton accent anglais est trop mignon! »

Kurogane regretta immédiatement ses paroles; et tout en chassant d'un revers de la main les fleurs qui tournoyaient autour de la tête d'un Fye complètement hystérique, il tentait aussi de repousser les attaques affectives de celui-ci.

_C'est vraiment pas ma journée_, pensa le brun. _Il ne manquerait plus que le diable qui s'habille en fourrure_…

Deux petits yeux brillèrent dans l'obscurité.

« Kuroooganeeeeee! »

Oh non. La journée n'était pas prête de se finir…

* * *

*Karglace répaaare, Karglace remplace! *zbaaaf* Obligée de modifier un peu le nom quand même. 8D

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et... Peut-être arraché quelques sourires? xD Pour lancer une poêle ou commenter, n'oubliez pas le bouton juste en dessous!


End file.
